A motor grader transmission requires that clutches be engaged simultaneously for power transmission to the ground. These clutches are activated by selector spools that are controlled by solenoid valves. Gear selection is determined by inputs from the shift lever and the transmission shaft output speed sensor. Once the desired gear is determined, the appropriate solenoid valves are energized. Sometimes an operator uses an inching pedal when coasting to a stop or when making a directional shift. With the inching pedal depressed, the operator unfortunately feels each valid shift lever position because the solenoids and transmission clutches energize for each valid shift lever position. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it will be highly desirable to improve shift quality and reduce cycling of the solenoids and clutches when the inching pedal is depressed so that each valid shift lever position is not felt by the operator.